Frolic in the Forest
by temptation mccoy
Summary: Walking around the trail in the woods behind her house, Bella meets up unexpectedly with the last person she wanted to see. This is the 3rd installment of my one shot series with Bella the Witch (aka Sweet Strawberries Series). This is an M rating, you've been warned.


**Frolic in the forest**

**Bella/Victoria**

**M Rating**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Myers owns**

**Summary: Walking around the trail in woods behind her house, Bella meets up unexpectedly with the last person she wanted to see. This is the 3rd installment of my one shot series with Bella the Witch. **

Craaack. That's the sound the tree made when I snapped it in half. I hope that wretched human makes a better sound when I snap her like a twig. She is going to pay for what happened to James. Sure, I knew he wasn't my real mate but he was a great companion. It was during my musings that I smelled the sweetest scent. Strawberries. How interesting. I didn't think Forks grew strawberries. Ah, that was my favorite food as a human. Oh! That's it! There's a human here whom smells like the delicious fruit. Well, I am sorta hungry, might as well go satisfy myself. With this in mind, I took off running towards the delectable scent.

Less than ten minutes later, I arrived at the spot where the scent was most prominent. Looking around, I was surprised to see the who the source of the scent was. Isabella Swan. Strange. This isn't the smell I recalled coming from her. Seeing she hadn't noticed me yet, due to the fact she was pacing frantically in a frustrated manner, I looked around. Curiosity getting the best of me, I quickly climbed a tree and jumped to the one closest to the antsy young girl. Not moving, I listened to her rambling.

"No, no, no. I didn't do the spell. WHY is it there?"

Cocking my head to the side, I thought, "spell? Didn't know she was a witch. Oh, that would explain the change in her scent!"

Continuing to listen, I heard her say, "how am I going to get rid of it now? Alice and Rosalie went hunting with the others," and she flicked the skirt she had on upwards, revealing a very large surprise. The scent became more potent and I realized my hunger was not for blood but for sex. And right now, I wanted it from Bella. Before I could catch it, a growl escaped my lips and Bella heard. Dropping her skirt back down, she began looking around. While she was facing the tree, I leaped behind her, so close that I felt her warmth was overwhelmed by her delicious scent. When Bella turned back around and saw me, she opened her mouth to scream but I quickly covered it with my left hand.

"Now now, no need to scream and bring unnecessary trouble our way," I said in a cooing manner. Bella gave an almost imperceptible nod. I removed my hand but stayed close to her.

"What do you want Victoria?" Bella asked, glaring at me. How cute.

"Well you see," I began, "at first I thought I was hungry for blood. So when I detected that mouth watering strawberry scent, I took off looking for the source. But imagine my surprise when I come upon you and realized that I was not hungry for blood but something else entirely," I finished, leaning closer.

"Wha...what?" Bella whispered in a shocked tone, " I thought you wanted to kill me?"

"I want to hurt Edward and I think this is the perfect way. Besides, what are you nervous about? From what I've deduced, you've already bedded his 'sisters'. It's no surprise they didn't resist you, I mean you are packing quite the heat I see," I said, sticking my hand under her skirt and grabbed hold of the now stiff member.

"You...you're wrong," Bella stuttered out.

Leaning close, I said, " You say no but your body says otherwise. You're stiffer than a board and I'm pretty sure it's all for me. Isn't it?" and I softly squeezed, making Bella groan. Getting even closer to her ear, I whispered, "see? You want me and I definitely want you. Now be a good girl and let us enjoy what we're about to do," I finished and gently nipped her ear. Bella instantly relaxed, letting out a low moan. Grinning, I pushed her softly to the tree behind her, kissed her neck and ripped her shirt in half along with her bra and left them hanging on her shoulders. Bending slightly, I began nipping and licking her breasts while my right hand began stroking her throbbing member. Bella groaned and grabbed my shoulders, squeezing them with all her might. Growling low, I reached my left hand down to play with the dangles but found instead discovered something else and that something was seriously wet. Sliding my fingers over it, I leaned back up and whispered against her lips "well aren't you just divine," and I kissed her hard. It only took a few moments before she responded, kissing me back just as hard, her hands tugging my hair, hips moving against mine. Taking the offer, I slipped two fingers inside her, moving them to the stroking of her hard as steel member. Letting go of her lips, I moved to her neck, licking and nipping softly. Bella began moving faster, letting out louder moans and I grinned deviously. 'perfect revenge indeed," I thought.

Moments later, she released on both my hands, letting out a fierce moan. Hands still clutching my hair, she slowly began to calm her breathing down. Sliding my fingers out of her and releasing her glory stick, I inspected the goo on both of my hands, smiled, rubbed my hands together and then grabbed her breasts. Squeezing, I spread her juices around, paying extra attention to her hard nipples. Bella groaned softly and I felt her harden again right against my left leg. At this point, my jeans were soaked through with my own wetness and I knew that she needed to be inside me real soon. Letting go of her breasts, I quickly shed my own clothes and switched our positions so that I was facing and up against the tree. Reaching behind me, I pulled Bella closer to me.

"Inside, now," I growled.

Bella didn't hesitate and instantly drove herself deep into my hot core.' my God was she big and filling. James was like a number two pencil compared to her,' I thought. Lost my train of thought though when Bella began to move, hands holding my hips tight. Growling loud, I dug my fingers into the tree, moving with Bella. Her soft, sweaty hot skin met my cold marble in loud slaps, my core making squishing sounds every time she slammed into me. I felt her teeth biting my neck. She obviously couldn't pierce the skin but it still felt really good. Bella was being rough and wild with me. This coupling was fueled by anger, which in my opinion is one of the best kinds. I felt her hot breath by my ear and she growled, "I hate you Victoria."

"Then hate me harder bitch," I growled back.

Bella began to move even faster, putting all of herself into it and I lost my resolve, fully leaning into the the tree and instantly snapping it in half. Now lying on the tree, I could feel Bella's breasts brushing my back. This made me even hotter. She was back to biting my neck and I felt her hands sliding up my arms, her fingers locking into the tops of mine. This angle drove her further in, giving me more pleasure than before. I soon felt my orgasm start to flow, Bella not far behind. Both growling out, I felt her release inside of me. Moaning, I slumped to the tree, Bella landing on my back. I knew I weren't yet done with her. Pushing myself up, I felt Bella cling to me, not wanting to fall. I stepped forward, feeling Bella slip out of me. Turning 'round to look at her, I found Bella's gaze on her impressive appendage, which was amazingly still hard.

"I don't understand. That was my second orgasm. It should have disappeared by now," she whispered.

I quickly figured out that it should shrink back to her clit once she was satisfied. Who was I to pass this opportunity by though? Grinning, I walked to her and cupped her face with both my hands, forcing her gently to look at me.

"Well, maybe the third time is the charm," I said, staring into her eyes which widened.

Not giving her the chance to protest, I kissed her again, this time softer. Instantly Bella wrapped her arms around me. Gently, I moved her to lie on the pine covered grass of the forest floor, getting on top of her. Still kissing her, I slid my hands down her front, one resting on her hip, the other angling her hard member just right. Releasing her lips, I rested my forehead against Bella's, eyes looking down in between us. I knew Bella was looking as well when I began sliding onto her, both of us letting out soft sighs.

Once she was fully sheathed inside, I kissed her again, slowly rocking my hips. I felt Bella place her hands on my thighs, nails trying to dig in. I decided right there that this round was going to be slow, just because it was feeling so damn good. Bella was moving her hips in time with my slow thrusts against her. Moaning, I let go of her lips, sitting up and tossing my head back while closing my eyes. I could feel the hem of her skirt brushing my clit with every move we made. When Bella removed her hands from my thighs, I was disappointed at the loss. That feeling didn't last long and was replaced by fulfillment when her warm hands grabbed my breasts and began kneading, her thumbs brushing my nipples. Groaning, I covered her hands with mine. I heard Bella whisper my name and I grinned. Every now and then, I'd swirl my hips and receive the most delicious of noises from the girl underneath me. I knew I was enjoying this way more than I should but I couldn't find it in me to care. Opening my eyes and bringing my head back up, I looked at Bella and saw her gaze was focused on our joined parts. Her hands had gone to rest on my hips, my own splayed over her taught stomach. I could see her abs moving beneath the thing layer of skin. Watching them move with out thrusts was highly erotic. Not being able to resist, I carefully cut a thin line down between her breasts. Bella gasped but didn't stop thrusting into me. Slowly, I brushed my index finger down the line of blood, gathering it. Bella watched me as I stuck it in my mouth. The taste was unlike any other. That definitely spiked my arousal tenfold. After the blood was gone, I lightly licked my finger and rubbed it down the line. The venom was enough to seal it but not enough to start the change. This was a punishment for Edward, not Bella, whom seems to be enjoying this encounter very much. We were both getting close again.

I smelled them before I heard them. The Cullen's were following my scent. From what I've put together, only Alice, Rosalie and I know of Bella's change of scent when she sprouts her rather impressive feature. Oh this is playing out perfectly. When I knew they were close enough to hear but not see us, I moaned out, "ooh Bella, harder," knowing they'd run to here faster. Bella not knowing of my intent, did as I asked. Sitting up, her knees bent and arms around me, she kissed me and began thrusting into me harder. Adjusting myself so that my feet were on the ground behind Bella, I put my arms around her shoulders and kissed her back just as hard. My hips moved perfectly with hers and I let go of her lips, tilting back my head again. Bella took what I offered and began to fiercely bite my neck. I growled appreciatively and began to run my fingers through her hair. Bella's own hands were scratching down my back. With the increased speed and extra touching, we were both really close. I had to time this just right if my plan was to be fully completed. When they all came into my line of sight were close enough to see the scene, I clenched my walls around Bella and she released inside of me again with a loud moan and my name falling from her lips. Smiling at the Cullen's, I had my own orgasm. They all stood frozen, eyes wide, mouths open. I'm not sure who looked more upset, Edward or his 'sisters'. Bella clung to me, catching her breath. The Cullen's were on my left profile side and Bella had yet to notice them. Tauntingly, I licked the sweat from Bella's neck, smacking my lips and grinning up a storm. Edward looked murderous.

"So Bella, is this how Edward looks when he's angry?" I asked her innocently, stroking her hair. That quickly snapped her attention to our observers, eyes almost popping from her head. She tried to hastily cover her chest but was failing miserably. Grinning, I leaned close to Bella so that I was pressed against her, covering her chest.

"Bella, how could you," Edward shouted.

Laughing, I answered for her. "Now don't be upset with dear Bella. She only did as I asked. Which is exactly what your sisters asked of as well. I personally did this as punishment for you and pleasure for me. I bet your sisters did for just pleasure and have tried really hard to hide it from you it seems. The reason for her to have had so much action lately is because of her new scent and feature. Oh yeah, did you know she's a witch?" I finished, stroking Bella's neck.

Edward growled menacingly. His 'parents' and 'brothers' didn't know what to say or do while his 'sisters' looked like they wanted to run far away. Grinning, I added onto what I was saying.

"Seems she loves doing vampires but from what I know, she has to fight with you to get you to touch her sexually. Honestly, how could you resist such a fine specimen? You won't even turn her into one of us. Shame. I bet she'd make a fabulous vampire."

"Bella does not want to be vampire! And I wouldn't allow it if she did!" Edward seethed.

The brunette in my arms whipped her head to Edward so fast, I myself almost didn't see it. The look on her face was so angry, it could possibly kill.

"I don't want to be? YOU won't allow it? I am eighteen years old and fully capable of knowing what I want. I do NOT need your permission Edward. I WANT to be a vampire!" Bella shouted at him.

Laughing, I said, "well I can help you there dear," and before anyone could say anything, I sunk my teeth into Bella's neck.

**Authors Note: Ahhh! Cliffhanger, I know, I'm evil. I know a lot of people were hoping for Bella to stay with Rosalie, but this story has been my plan the whole time. I've had this one sitting around for a while. I just kept going over it and finally became satisfied with it. Don't fret though because I promise we'll see vampire Bella and how the Cullen's deal with it. This is the end of the "Sweet Strawberries" one shot series. Look for "A New Life" series within the next week or so. If possible, I'll finally get the one shot I wrote for The Sookie Stackhouse Novels up soon, it's all done but life has been real busy for me lately, so we'll see. You guys are awesome (: Till next time dearies.**

**P.S. I promise I'm working on the next chapter for True Heir of Slytherin**


End file.
